gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Katharon
Katharon (カタロン) is an anti-Federation resistance group formed in the wake of the advent of the A-Laws. Consisting primarily of former soldiers, scientists, and civilian volunteers from the Middle East, as well as the three major powers: the Union, Human Reform League, and AEU. Due to the lack of GN Drive-equipped mobile suits available outside Federal control, Katharon is forced to make due with almost horrendously outdated mobile suits in comparison to the mobile weapons in the A-Laws' arsenal. It is believed that Katharon has secretly gained support from people outside the organization. They also take care of children orphaned by the A-Laws. Leadership Each Katharon base is led by a division head or a council of people. Generally, Klaus Grado is the de facto leader, having lead Katharon's forces against the A-Laws in space. Members *Klaus Grado *Shirin Bakhtiar *Lyle Dylandy *Eddie Miyazaki *Ikeda *Division Head Mahal *Fon Spaak *Sulu Suluzu *Hermiya History Fon Spaak was shown to be conducting its own military intervention, and ended being a squad leader for Katharon. Fon Spaak piloting GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 battles with a GN-XII, GN-XII Sword, and GN-XII Cannon. Fon Spaack is having a hard time trying to defeat the three GN-XIIs. Also, Kataron forces are having tough time dealing with GN-XIIs, Flags, And Enacts. Fon Spaak activates Gundam Astraea Type F2 Trams-Am in the process he destroy GN-XII Sword and GN-XII while at the same time saving a Katharon member. They have accomplish their mission. Katharon was created when the A-Laws began abusing their power to massacre innocents and force unallied nations to be assimilated into the Federation. Their main goal was to depose the government, but the A-Laws had them outmatch, both in technology and numbers. After learning that Celestial Being had reappeared to fight the A-Laws, a new hope arisen for Katharon. One of their contacts, Lyle Dylandy (the second Lockon Stratos), provided them with information on Celestial Being's raid on a Federation prison, during which Kataron members took advantage of the chaos to free several prisoners. Katharon assisted Celestial Being by warding off the A-Laws during one of their attacks. Celestial Being brought fugitives Marina Ismail and Saji Crossroad to Katharon's Middle East base. After some introductions, Klaus Grado, an important member in the organization, tried to win over Celestial Being's support in overthrowing the Federation government; however, he was rejected, as Celestial Being's current objective is simply the annihilation of the A-Laws. Earlier in the series, their meteor base, Lazerous, was destroyed by an A-Laws detachment. Later on, their Middle Eastern base is overrun by the A-Laws deployed automaton robots. The survivors evacuated to the base near the Kingdom of Suille. When the entire Suille capital was annihilated by Memento Mori, the Katharon leadership decided to dispatch their entire space fleet to destroy the superweapon. Unfortunately, the dominance the A-Laws have generally maintained over Katharon is made all the more apparent, as half of Katharon's second space fleet is destroyed by Momento Mori's upwards firing arc, and more than 93% of their missiles fired at the weapon are intercepted by the defensive fleet and a handful of mobile suits. The rest of the space fleet suffers heavy damage from the A-Laws defenders, losing most of their mobile suits to the A-Laws' own, and several ships to Innovator Healing Care. Katharon later received word from a number of Federation dissidents that they were planning a coup d'etat to unseat the Federation government. Klaus was willing to accept their help, as they had few options left. Soon enough the coup d'etat faction seized control of the Advanced European Union's orbital elevator in Africa, planning on having the civilians witness the brutality of the A-Laws. Katharon assisted in the battle against the Federation loyalists. Unfortunately, the A-Laws fired at the elevator with a new Memento Mori, causing the elevator's superstructure to auto-purge its hull. Only the urging of Celestial Being made the combatants work together to protect the nearby cities from the fallout. Nonetheless, the disaster allowed the Federation to grant the A-Laws total control of its regular army, enabling them to hunt down Katharon cells one by one. However, the general populace had been crying out for peace, due to the spread of a song Marina Ismail had composed with the orphans. Katharon gathered its forces and headed into space, where the A-Laws were focusing all their attention on destroying Celestial Being. Working with the remnants of the coup d'etat faction, they caught the A-Laws unaware. Then suddenly, a massive particle beam comes from the dark side of the moon, annihilating the A-Laws fleet and destroying one Katharon cruiser. The beam's source reveals itself as a massive colony ship, CBS Celestial Being. Celetial Being declared that they would atone for their sins by retaking the supercomputer Veda from the true power behind the Federation and A-Laws -- the Innovators. Nonetheless, Katharon and the coup d'etat faction assisted them in the final battle. When Veda was retaken, the A-Laws were officially disbanded and the Federation reorganized. The members of Katharon ceased to be outlaws and helped govern the Federation. Military Much of Katharon's fighting strength is mostly based on outdated, baseline mobile suits and old carriers. On average, a single A-Laws mobile suit can utterly decimate an entire squad of Katharon mobile suits. Katharon's space fleet is composed primarily of modified Virginia-class cruisers and Laohu transport vessels. Their numbers add up to at least 23. However, in the assault on Memento Mori, the majority of the fleet was destroyed. At least two Virginia-class ships remains intact. They have around 100 regular mobile suits in the army in total. Most of which are obsolete Union Realdos and Flags and AEU Enacts. Their most outdated MS are the MSER-04 Anf and some Tierens. Most notably the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type. All Katharon MS have been repainted with a light-blue color scheme. Mobile Suits *AEU-05 AEU Hellion *AEU-09 AEU Enact **AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type *AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type *AEU-09/LS Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package *AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7 *GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 *MSER-04 Anf *MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type *MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type *MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B *MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type *MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type *SVMS-01 Union Flag **SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type "Shell Flag" *VMS-15 Union Realdo Space Type Notes Katharon vaguely resembles the Anti Earth Union Group (AEUG) and Karaba, both organizations which fought the corrupt Titans in the U.C. timeline. The biggest difference is that while AEUG and Karaba had access to the most advanced mobile suits through Anaheim Electronics, Katharon had no such provider to fall back on. References External Links *Katharon on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Factions